


Backstage Confessions

by romantichopelessly



Series: Kisses Prompts [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild suggestive humor, Nicknames, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Suggestive humor, TLHR AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Logan is completely gone on the keyboardist for The Witching Hour, but what else is new?TLHRbelongs to insanelycoolish and you should definitely go check it out.





	Backstage Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This takes place in insanelycoolish's band au This Love Hate Relationship, so maybe read that first.

It was odd, seeing Patton wearing all dark clothing. As Logan had come to known the keyboardist, he had realized that Patton was rarely without some splash of color in his outfit. His… boyfriend tended to lean towards pastels and primary colors when it came to his wardrobe. It was frankly adorable, for lack of a better word.

However, when The Witching Hour was performing, Patton had to dress accordingly, and that meant dark-washed ripped jeans and an overall grungy look. Much more in line with Virgil’s usual style, really. It took Logan a bit to get used to the dichotomy, but in all honesty, Patton managed to make even the dark edgy look adorable. Logan was nearly positive that his cute factor had less to do with his florals, sweaters and skirts and more to do with his shining eyes and soft smile.

His cheeks warmed just thinking about that smile.

“What are you thinking about that’s got you all pink in the cheeks, Geek Squad?”

Logan started, tearing his eyes from the stage to look at his best friend. Or, well, with Roman’s never ending teasing, the ‘best’ part of the title was debatable. “Nothing.”

Roman raised a single eyebrow, a trick that he had been perfecting since around eighth grade. “Doesn’t seem like nothing.” He smirked, and Logan internally groaned, wishing the area backstage was not so sound insulated. Waiting for Patton and Virgil to finish their set would be so much easier if he could not hear Roman’s voice. “You thinking about Patton in jeans again?”

Logan rolled his eyes as Roman wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. If he didn’t know that Roman was just teasing, he would have been furious at such an insinuation. “It would be wise of you to cease that,” he gestured to all of Roman, “right now.”

Roman laughed loudly. “Never. Or, at least, not until Virgil gets back.”

It was as if for once the universe was on Logan’s side, because just as Roman finished his sentence, Thomas’s voice rang out, giving his usual end of the show spiel.

Instantly, Roman dropped the teasing and turned towards the stage, his eyes bright and excited. Logan would have made a dry comment about it if he hadn’t done the exact same. As it was, Remy pushed past them, headed closer to the stage and the area that Roman and Logan were not given access too. He was obviously on a mission but had enough time to shoot them a glance. “You two are whipped.”

Logan huffed indignantly and Roman started to make the most dramatic offended noises, but neither said a word in denial. Thankfully, it only took a few more moments for the members of the band to start exiting the stage.

Logan watched as Declan, Virgil, and then Thomas descended the stairs and made their way backstage, Virgil already making a beeline for Roman. Logan averted his eyes as his best friend and his boyfriend almost immediately started to make out.

“Lo!”

Logan perked up at the voice. He barely had time to turn back towards the stage before Patton was practically tackling him. Luckily, Logan was stronger than he looked and was not knocked over by the hug attack.

Wrapping his arms securely around Patton’s waist, Logan let out a breath that he hadn’t known that he had been holding. It did not matter how many times he found himself in this situation, there was always a sliver of worry that he would not be met with such enthusiasm. It was quite comforting that Patton was unwavering in his affections, though.

“Hello, Patton.”

The keyboardist giggled, relaxing into Logan’s embrace, wrapping his own arms around the other’s neck. “Hey.”

Logan took a moment to silently appreciate the man in his arms. He felt himself go a bit breathless at the unbridled affection in Patton’s eyes. The warmth and unconditional adoration in that expression was undeniable. Sometimes, Logan still found himself in awe of it. This man. This beautiful, cheerful, wonderful experience of an individual had chosen him.

It was a breathtaking thought.

Tearing his eyes away from the galaxy of freckles dotting Patton’s cheeks, Logan pulled Patton closer against him and leaned in to capture that beautiful smile in a soft kiss.

Patton hummed into the touch, his fingers twisting in the hair at the nape of Logan’s neck. They stayed like that for a few moments, both reveling in the warmth of what was becoming such an easy action.

It was Logan that finally pulled back, a rare smile taking over his face. “I love you.”

And then everything froze. It was like the bustle of the backstage after a concert was nonexistent. Logan blinked, his eyes wide in surprise at his own spontaneous words.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t said it before. No, he and Patton had taken that step a while ago, but this… this was the first time that either one of them had said those three little words in the presence of another person.

Someone could have heard.

They hadn’t spoken about sharing something as intimate as this, and despite Logan’s self assured nature and his knowledge that Patton wore his heart on his sleeve, the idea of ruining this moment terrified him.

He was just about to pull away and look to see if anyone had possibly heard that when Patton pulled him back in, pressing their lips together in a much more passionate kiss.

“Whoo!!!”

“Nice.”

Logan chose to ignore Roman and Virgil’s additions, instead focusing on Patton as the keyboardist kissed him like it was the end of the earth. He melted into the kiss, letting his worries ebb into the background as Patton’s arms around him, his hands in his hair, and the taste of strawberry chapstick took over his senses.

The two did not break apart again for quite some time. Long enough for everyone around them to lose interest. As they separated, Logan could not bring himself to care about the dopy smile that he knew was taking up half of his face, or the warmth of his face that he knew was spreading to the tips of his ears. All he cared about was Patton.

“I love you too, Logan.”

And Patton cared about him.


End file.
